


155 en la Sala que Viene y Va

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una sala... una sala que te da todo lo que necesitas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	155 en la Sala que Viene y Va

**Author's Note:**

> Fic de 155 palabras compuesto para abrir el reto de [155 en la Sala que Viene y Va]()

En la séptima planta hay un tapiz que muestra a Barnabás (llamado el Chiflado por algo) intentando enseñarle a bailar ballet a unos trols. Frente a este tapiz hay una sala que pocos conocen, una sala mágica que da a aquellos que lo necesitan un lugar al que ir. Durante generaciones, durante siglos, cada niño, cada adulto, cada mago que la conocía le ha dado un nombre. 

La Sala de los Menesteres. La Sala que Viene y Va. La Sala Multipropósito. La Sala de Objetos Ocultos. 

Pocos han dado con ella. Menos saben lo que es: una sala mágica que ha estado presente desde los inicios del colegio. Una sala mágica que guarda tesoros entre sus puertas y grandes secretos. Una sala mágica que te da aquello que deseas. Una sala mágica que tiene una historia, una historia escrita por los alumnos y los profesores del castillo. Una historia escrita con el tiempo, con sangre.


End file.
